Cabin Days
by TayliaNinja
Summary: Continues what had been happening when the Icebound Land ended. It's a filler story to catch those moments that were not written down. Will has been just taken off of Warmweed and the winter is still in full force. Slight Will/Evanlyn. CHAPTER ONE REDONE.
1. Waking up

Title: Cabin Days

Rating: T

Author: TayliaNinja

Summary: Takes place right after book 3, before book 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own the book. All rights go to Mr. Flanagan.

Note: This one is a chapter story. The ship is Evanlyn/Will. I don't really know which ship I ship, but I felt like writing it. Reviews make me happy.

******

**Chapter One**

"Evanlyn!" Will smiled broadly. "Thank god you're safe!"

She was safe. Her dirty blonde hair fell down her shoulders, framing her beautiful face perfectly. Her hands were holding her catch from hunter, curling around the flesh of the fresh rabbit. Her eyes began to fill with tears and slowly the tears slid down her face as she stared at Will in disbelief.

Will was confused. There didn't seem to be a reason to be crying at the moment. If anybody would be it crying it'd be him. His confusion only doubled when the girl started to smile.

"Evanlyn?" Will said softly.

Her control seemed to leave her. She dropped her hunting supplies and ran into Will's arms. Her face rested in between in shoulder and his neck. Will wrapped his arms around the Princess, speaking words of reassurance into her ear. She smelled of dirt, sweat, and pine needles but Will thought she smelled wonderful.

"Will…" Evanlyn whispered.

Her crying slowed until it almost reached a stop. She smiled, finally taking in the new Will. His once dark and dead eyes were now filled with concern and love. His curly brown hair, now long and framing over his brown eyes. His tanned handsome face. For once he actually looked alive. She smiled and took his hand, leading Will over to the old wooden chair sitting next to the fire. Will sat and looked at Evanlyn curiously, a small smile playing on his delicate lips.

"I missed you," Evanlyn said softly, pulling another wooden chair next to Will's.

Will's eyes filled with confusion and so Evanlyn explained. "Will...you haven't been yourself in a while."

Will nodded. "I've been sleeping. But I can't remember anything."

Evanlyn didn't want to ell Will. She wanted him to be happy, but the truth had to be told. She decided the best way to start was to tell him the truth and skip hinting around it.

"Will, you were drugged." She said the words softly, as if the better they sounded when it came out, the better it'd be.

The Ranger's eyes moved to her green ones. They were filled with dead but the wanting to know more. He looked at her pleadingly as Evanlyn took his hand in her and began the story.

It was a long one. She told Will of their kidnapping, of their time on Skorghijl, of arriving in Skandia, of his job as a yard slave, of his addiction to Warmweed, and of their time at the cabin. Will was a good listener, only interrupting a few times when she didn't explain herself thoroughly. Will's eyes filled with shame when she described how he acted while he was addicted to the drug.

"I'm sorry," Will said when Evanlyn was done with her story.

Evanlyn squeezed Will's hand comfortingly and asked, "Why?"

Will looked into her eyes. "For getting addicted to that drug. It's my fault."

Evanlyn shook her head quickly, trying to stop the tears from forming in her green eyes. "No, don't…" She sniffed loudly. "It wasn't your fault. It was the one who gave you the drugs fault. Please, Will, don't apologize."

Will almost smiled, leaning into her embrace and feeling her heartbeat thump softly repeatedly. Evanlyn put her arms around his small body, holding him close.

"Thank you," Will said softly into her shoulder.

Evanlyn removed Will from her just far enough to look closely at him.

"For what?" she whispered, her eyes searching his lively brown ones that were filled with a mixture of sadness and love.

Will said, "For taking care of me. For saving my life. For everything."

Evanlyn held him in her arms, her dirty blonde hair streaming like a blanket over Will's small body.

She held him to her chest for a long time but it seemed very soon that the Rangers breathing slowed and he drifted into sleep.

******

She late moved his sleeping body to the small bed in the corner of the cabin. She gently laid him on the bed and covered him with blankets, making sure his head had something soft to sleep on. Evanlyn fixed it so his hair was not covering his face and then went to make her own bed with extra blankets.

But then Will started to moan.

She stopped laying blankets down on the floor and looked at Will. He was muttering, his voice gradually getting louder and louder. Evanlyn dropped her blankets and moved to Will's side, pulling a wooden chair with her to sit next to him.

"Will?" Evanlyn whispered softly, trying to figure out if he was having a nightmare.

The Ranger yelled, "No!"

He started to jerk around in his sleep, trying to get away from whatever it was that was happening in his dream. Evanlyn reached out and put her hand on his forehead. He was a burning hot. She whispered his name softly before starting to move him over and over, calling his name.

"Will!" she yelled as he slapped her, trying to face the other way.

"No, please!" Will screamed.

"Will, wake up!" she screamed as loud as she could and slapped him across the face.

His eyes opened and he looked at her in confusion, breathing quickly and his heart was racing. He had sweat going down from his forehead, a small trail leading down his cheeks. He stared at her in confusion for a minute before remembering what was really going on and where he was.

"It was a dream?" he whispered shakily.

Evanlyn nodded. "You were dreaming. It's all right now. I promise."

He breathed in and out for a moment, staring at Evanlyn's green eyes. They sat there for some time just looking at each other. Will held out one over-heated hand and clasped hers in his. Evanlyn squeezed his hand gratefully and Will smiled shakily. She waited but Will did not seem to want to talk about his nightmare so she just sat in a comfortable silence with the Ranger. The only sound heard was the crackle of the fire.

"Evanlyn…" Will whispered her name.

Evanlyn smiled at him. "Yes?"

"Could you…?" He patted the open spot next to him on the bed and scooted over to make room for her.

She smiled and nodded, getting under the covers with him. She wrapped her arms around his body and held him. He smiled, leaning into her embrace. They laid there for a long time, just enjoying each other's presence. A while later, Evanlyn heard Will's breathing even out as he fell asleep in her arms. But she stayed awake for a while after him, thinking about their journey. And about what was coming next.

******


	2. First Memory

_I'm still wondering if I should have this story be a full on canon or if this story should have a romance between Will and Evanlyn. I'm thinking that there probably was not that much romance obvious in the book between Will and Evanlyn but we both know how Evanlyn feels about Will so it should be a little bit natural to have some loving feelings coming from her. Tell me what you think. If you do prefer it to have some extra romance with examples of just some kissing and extra kind words let me know. But if you want it one hundred perfect canon, then let me know also. I have a feeling that even if I do have it be one hundred percent canon there Will be some extra affection and such because it is true when it is said that they had formed a "special relationship" together. I'm sorry the update took so long. I'm a very busy person. Please review this chapter. I don't care what you write just be honest and tell me how you think. I'll dedicate the next chapter to a reviewer! _

******

Will sighed and woke from his sleep. His dreams had been confusing and he'd already almost forgotten them. It seemed like he'd been sleeping for only a short about of time. He opened his eyes slowly and became aware of his surroundings.

Evanlyn was sitting in the chair next to the table. There was a bucket of water that she was using to clean what looked like to be last night's dishes. Her eyes were on her task and it looked as if she had not noticed him waking from his sleep. Evanlyn's golden blond hair seemed to shine as she carefully worked her way to cleaning the pan used to cook last night's catch.

"Evanlyn?" he whispered.

"Will," Evanlyn looked up quickly and smiled. "You're awake."

Will smiled and slowly got up from his cot. He took a moment to observe the blankets he was holding on top of himself last night. They looked to be made out of some type of rough clothing. He turned around and walked quietly toward Evanlyn.

"What are you doing?" he asked her quietly.

She gave him a small smile. "Cleaning the pots and pans,"

"Looks like fun." Will said and slowly sat down on the floor by the fire. He paused for a moment to look into it. The flames were crawling up the wood slowly and the light hurt his eyes for some reason. He looked away.

Will bit his lip, "Is there anything I can do?"

Evanlyn looked at her young friend. His brown eyes had confusion still in them and she could see that he was desperate for something to do. The young Ranger knew how much Evanlyn had helped him while he was drugged and he felt that he needed to make up for it somehow. But the Princess shook her head.

"I need help," she said softly, "but you need to get some sleep. You sleep for not very long."

Will started to protest but something in his head stopped him. It might have been sense. He did feel tired and he knew he had to rebuild his strength if they were to have any chance of being able to cross the unruly mountains in the spring. He nodded slowly and got up from his area on the floor and walked over to his cot. Will's eyes were already closing from exhaustion when he got into the bed.

He fought off the temptation to sleep for a moment. He needed time to think. In all of the things that had happened in the last twenty-four hours he never did stop and have time to comprehend what was going on. The whole story was hard to believe. The story was that Will and Alyss had been kidnapped and taken to the cold country of Skandia. There they had been given to be slaves at the snowy capital. Will had been chosen to be a yard slave and Evanlyn was taken to be a worker for inside. Evanlyn had told Will it had been a horrible time for Will. She had described what had happened in great detail because she felt Will had a right to know the information. Then Will had become drugged. He remembered her telling him about this vividly.

_Will and Evanlyn were sitting together by the fire. They looked at each other quietly then looked away again. Evanlyn closed her eyes as tears began to leak through her eyes once again._

"_What happened after that?" Will asked the girl quietly._

_The whole story had been horrible so far. He hated these Skandian pirates for what they had done to them. Nobody seemed as bad as them. They were the reason the two of them were stuck here in another country, so far away from home. _

"_You were drugged, Will." Evanlyn said softly while she looked at the young man's brown eyes._

_Will's eyes were filled with contusion even more now. Every part of the story was coming as a complete shock to him. Being drugged seemed the most horrible thing yet. His eyebrows knitted in confusion and he looked to the young woman for help._

"_Drugged?" he repeated and closed his eyes._

"_Yes," she whispered. _

"_Go on," Will said and braced himself for the rest of the story._

"_The drug was called Warmweed." Evanlyn continued, "Somehow you were tricked into taking the drug when you were still aware of yourself. Warmweed is horrible. It makes you forget everything that you were before you had taken it. You have no dreams, no joys, nothing." _

Will shook his head and looked across the room toward Evanlyn. It was still early morning and outside the sun was shining high in the Skandian sky. Will knew had been drugged. He had accepted that. But now Will wanted to know why. He wanted to know who had done it and how they had succeeded.

Then suddenly something flashed in his mind. A face, he was sure. Then he felt something else. He closed his eyes and it seemed his mind was trying to show something to him.

_The waves crashed onto the deck of the ship with a horribly loud sound. Then the water came rushing across the deck. Will coughed and groaned silently as he grabbed hold of the ship again. The water pounded against him and the Ranger had to use all of his might not to let go at that very moment. He could not breathe or see. All he wanted was this horrific sensation to end. If he had to die, let if be. Just stop the rush of water and the ringing in his ears. Then the water stopped._

_He felt the deck below him still moving with the waves but the huge wave that had crashed over _Wolfwind _was gone. Will breathed in quickly, grateful for finally having air. But his mouth was still full of water and he breathed in the water. He started coughing and his eyes burned as he felt a soft hand on his back and shoulder, comforting him. Will spit up the water and looked quickly to the left of him. Evanlyn was looking at him with concerned and weary eyes. The green eyes seemed to help him as he finally got air into his lungs instead of water. His breathing was back to normal now and the two teenagers smiled wordlessly at each other on the deck of the Skandian ship. _

The young man's eyes opened quickly and he shook his head. Somehow he had remembered that piece of information. He guessed that it was a good sign. It showed he was recovering. The information comforted the boy for a moment before he heard a small movement from across the room. As he looked closer and his eyes adjusted to the dark, he realized it was Evanlyn.

The honey blond beauty was adjusting to a small bed by the wall. She had made the bed out of blankets from all around the room. Will smiled as she lay down in her sleeping area and closed her eyes and opened them again. Her hair was messy and everywhere as she turned and made herself comfortable in her blankets. Her breathing was soft but Will knew better than to think she had fallen asleep.

"Evanlyn?" Will whispered after a few minutes.

Evanlyn's head moved up from her pillow-type object and looked at Will with questioning eyes. She was surprised that he was awake. He had been sleeping for some hours. Evanlyn could not see Will very clearly in the darkness but she knew that whatever he was going to say was important to the young Ranger.

"Yes, Will?" she said softly in reply.

There was a few seconds of silence before Will replied. His eyes were on her face that seemed to glow even though it was pitch black inside the cabin. The fire had died out hours ago. He pulled the covers up to his chin and settled himself in for more rest.

"Thank you," Will said quietly.

******


	3. Snow and Sleeping

_Well I'm sick with the most horrid col. I have decided to add some romance between the two of them into my story. We all know a little bit of romance happened between them, right? I know, not enough to make them a couple but it was pretty obvious that Evanlyn was in love with him. I'm trying to keep this as canon as I can. Please review. And of course, I said I'd dedicate this chapter to a reviewer and I only go two. But I dedicate this chapter to Legendary Ranger because you reviewed first. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. _

******

"Will?" Evanlyn called from across the cabin.

Will got up from his seat by the fire slowly and walked toward Evanlyn. Her green eyes looked him up and down then she tilted her head toward the door. She touched the doorknob of the wooden entryway and said softly, "C'mon."

Will looked at the door for a moment in confusion. His mind was working slowly at times lately.

"What?" he asked in uncertainty.

Evanlyn looked at him in sympathy before taking his hand into hers. "Let's go outside."

The young man's brown eyes returned back to their normal awareness. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and nodded slowly to the blond standing next to him. Evanlyn smiled at him encouragingly and carefully opened the door. The cold air of Skandia came running into the cabin quickly. Will winced and pulled the cloak closer around his body with his hand that was not in hers and looked up to Evanlyn for guidance.

Their feet left footprints in the snow as they walked towards the forestry area next to their cabin. The trees were covered in snow and Evanlyn found herself marveling out how beautiful Skandia was. It was so much unlike Araluen. The snow made a soft crunching sound that sounded so out of the normal in this white land of silence. Evanlyn looked up at the cloud-filled sky that showed it was surely going to snow soon. Evanlyn decided it was time to test Will's skills.

"Will?" her voice seemed a lot louder than usual and she felt the young Ranger's eyes upon her.

"Yeah?" Will asked quietly. Apparently he did not like making his voice very loud in the silence. She understood his logic and made sure her voice was at his level.

Evanlyn said, "Do you think it's going to snow?"

It was an obvious answer. Of course it was going to be snowing soon. The clouds in the sky showed much proof that in an hour or sooner, it will snow. She hoped Will was not offended by her questioning him a simple question. The Princess only wanted to ask Will a question that she knew he would know. He needed to actually feel worth it. In the past day or two Will seemed to distance himself from her as if knowing he'd lost a lot of his Ranger skills in the past year they had been captured. But now Evanlyn wanted to slowly move him back to confidence.

Will looked at her and then at the sky. His brown eyes examined the sky quickly like he was calculating it then he looked her and gave a small smile.

"It looks like it will," he said quietly.

Evanlyn nodded to him silently and they continued their walk down through the forest. They stopped after about fifteen minutes of walking in the cold snow to rest. Evanlyn knew she could easily walk on ahead but she saw Will had been gradually slowing down and his breathing was becoming ragged.

"It's cold," Will muttered quietly as he pushed his hands together and held onto his cloak for warmth.

Evanlyn nodded. She too was extremely cold. The young blond could see her breath as she breathed in and out. Will was shaking and she looked over at him. His dark brown hair was covering his eyes as he moved his hands against each other. He had no covering for his fingers and he started to cough silently.

"It's cold," Will whispered again like a little boy.

"It is," Evanlyn said softly to the young Ranger.

The boy's eyes moved once again to the sky. The clouds had become even thicker and darker since they had come out of the cabin. From what Will could see it looked as if it were going to snow. Very soon it was going to snow. The winds had picked up and Will gave a small sigh. It was time to walk back. This little exercise was meant for both of them to help regain their strength they had lost over the months they had been kidnapped.

_His brown eyes looked up at the cloud-covered sky above him. The clouds were extremely thick and had a look of snow coming off of them. Will's eyes widened as he realized that a large snowfall was to be coming very soon. He gave a small sigh to himself and picked up the shovel type device once again. _

_It had been only a day or two since he had become a yard slave in Skandia. Already Will had learned that life here was not going to be an easy one. The Skandians put the yard slaves to work and they want the jobs done. So far his body had been keeping up with it fairly well. It was the cold temperature at nights that Will was not used to. _

"_Boy!" Will winced as he heard the voice of one of the Skandians, "That snow isn't going to move itself! Get to work!" _

_He sighed and moved the battered old piece of wood in his hands. He had a long day ahead of him. And with the extra snow storm, he knew for sure it would be a miserable one._

"Will?"

Will heard Evanlyn's concerned voice as he came back to his senses. He opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was her green eyes staring into his. He blinked rapidly and moved away from her.

"Are you okay?" Evanlyn questioned him gently.

"I'm fine," Will muttered silently, "What's going on?"

Evanlyn shook her head slowly."You fell asleep."

"I did?" Will said as he slowly pushed himself out of the wet snow and stood up on his feet. His clothes were soaked in the spot where Will had been laying in the snow and he started shivering once again.

"We should head back, Will." Evanlyn told him and reached out to take his arm.

Evanlyn held onto his arm and helped steady him as they walked slowly back to the cabin. Will shook his head to clear his thoughts as the snow landed on the two of them. These memories were coming at him in random moments and the thought gave Will unease. What would happen if he had a sudden memory when he was in the middle of a fight? He'd lose the fight for sure if that sort of thing happened to him. Will used his right hand and wiped his hair out of his face. His hair had grown considerably longer than his usual hair cut in the past year. Now his messy hair was passed his ears and almost down his neck. It was surely going to get in the way in the future.

"Evanlyn?" he asked hesitantly.

He heard a small moan in response so he took the sound as a reply. "We're going to have to go hunting."

She bit her lip. "Yes,"

"I assume you don't know how to use a hunting bow, right?"

The Princess nodded and closed her eyes for a second. She made sure to keep herself aware because she was the one who was leader of the two oft them at the moment. If anything happened it would be her fault because Will is currently weakened and would not be able to do anything in the first place. But of course she knew what Will was going to have this conversation lead to. She did not like the subject but she knew Will would want to help.

"I can set up some stuff that'll help us, you know." Will almost mumbled to her.

He wants to help, Evanlyn thought to herself with a small smile. But she wasn't sure if he was strong enough to be working with the hunting quite yet. He was still recovering and he needed help with the simplest things. Well, not the simplest things. Helping feed him and help him release body fluids of waste out of his body had at least been something she had finally been spared of.

"Yeah," Evanlyn heard herself saying, "We should set up some traps for the animals. Mind helping?"

Judging by the size of his smile and the new brightness in his eyes, she took it as a full on yes. She squeezed his arm and put her head on his shoulder. It felt good to have a friend that wasn't on drugs anymore.

"Come on," Will whispered into her neck, "The storm his coming. We got to get to the cabin."

She smiled at him and touched his hair with her right hand softly. "Let's go."

******


End file.
